Un bien mieux passer
by ZIgmo
Summary: La fin du tome 7!!!!! selon moi et ceci est la 3ieme suite du Destin de Harry(je sais la suite et la 2ieme suite ne sont pas ecrit!!!!mais c'est pas grave rien n'est devoiller) suspense liser et reviewer!!!!!!!!


Voili voilou, c'est encore moi!!!!! Ceci est une autre fic, bon pas vraiment une autre c'est vous autres qui aller decider, car en premier je voulais seulement écrire la fin du tome 7, mais je trouvais ca trop moche ( ben disons que jai inventer la pire fin mais j'y est ajouter quelques chose qui pourrait continuer l'histoire lol) ce sera a vous de me dire si vous aimer et vouler la suite. ET SI OUI CECI SERA LE DEBUT DE MA 4IEME SUITE(bon j'explique ceci est en rapport avec le destin de Harry je vais donc l'écrire celle-ci plus tranquillement, seulement poster car elle va etre ecrit pareil donc je vais pouvoir ajouter la suite n'importe quand lol, Le Destin de Harry est la cinquieme année et je vais écrire la 6ieme et la 7ieme et ceci sera comme le tome 8 lol, vous me suivez O_O) Tk je vous laisse la lire la. Les perso sont pas a moi!!!  
  
  
  
Tome 7  
  
Chapitre 36 . Le dernier affront  
  
.(Je passe le début des chapitres pour me rendre à l'essentiel, la fin du livre)  
  
La noirceur était tombée, tout comme plusieurs sorciers cette nuit-là. Le château était en mauvais état, trois tours s'étaient écrasés au sol, la brique couvrait une bonne partie du sol avec tous les gens morts, élèves et adultes confondus. La plupart des Serpentards s'étaient joins au côté de Voldemort durant la bataille, les plus vieux était dangereux, mais les plus jeunes étant vite mis hors service par des Stupéfix des professeurs et des autres élèves des autres maisons. Les mangemorts avaient lancé de nouveaux sortilèges d'explosions, volés dans les archives du ministère de la magie, sur les tours de Poudlard pour semer la confusion. Seuls trois tours avaient cédé, les autres avaient résisté. Alors les mangemorts s'étaient retournés vers les élèves et les professeurs, les sorts volant dans tous les sens.  
  
Bien que les alliés étaient plus nombreux, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux adeptes de Voldemort. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de sorciers entraînés qui se battaient pour le bien et les élèves, tandis que Voldemort avait une trentaine de mangemorts et des détraqueurs qui étaient encore loin du champs de bataille, mais qui allaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Les vampires aussi s'étaient joins à Voldemort, mais c'était facile d'en venir à bout : un simple sortilège de lumos les tenait à distance.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient face à Voldemort. Harry devait rassembler son énergie pour le combattre. Ron et Hermione s'étaient portés volontaires pour faire diversion. Pendant que Harry se concentrait, Voldemort avait déjà envoyé des endoloris sur Ron, et Hermione s'était jetée en sanglot sur lui en le couvrant de son corps.  
  
-« C'est tout ce que tu as Harry, tes amis sont faibles, tu as eu tors de t'opposer à Voldemort, maintenant bats-toi et fais face à la mort ! »  
  
-« Vas-y, donne tout ce que tu as Tom, je suis prêt maintenant. »  
  
Un Aura rouge entourait maintenant Harry, et Voldemort ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était trop furieux de s'être fait appeler 'TOM'.  
  
-« Avada Kedavra » lança t-il.  
  
Un jais vert sorti de la baguette de Voldemort et fonça droit sur Harry, et frappa l'aura de plein fouet, ce qui créa une gigantesque explosion et le sort se multiplia en trois jais qui fonça droit sur Voldemort. Celui- ci n'eut pas le temps de les esquiver à cause de l'explosion et rendit l'âme au moment où les sorts l'atteignirent. Hermione était légèrement brûler au dos et Ron était sain et sauf, même si l'endoloris l'avait affaibli. Harry, quant à lui, avait été propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Il était gravement brûler. Hermione leva la tête pour se rendre compte des dégâts et le vit allongé par terre. Elle lâcha Ron pour rejoindre Harry.  
  
-« Harry tu es correct,.. Oh mon Dieu, Ha..rry. »  
  
Il était gravement blessé, sa robe était en lambeaux, il y avait du sang partout. Elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
-« Tout est fini, Hermione, il ne reviendra plus, j'ai accompli ce pour quoi j'étais venu au monde. Je ne sens . plus mon corps. Que c'est-il passé Hermione? » Il avait du mal à parler et elle pleurait doucement pour ne pas couper ce qu'il disait.  
  
-« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je t'aimerai toujours Harry, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas mourir, je te le promet. » Elle détacha un collier de son coup et le passa autour de celui de Harry. Et elle récita une formule en murmure.  
  
-« Hermione . je t'aime. »  
  
Et puis, un malaise au ventre, un tourbillon et il se sentis tomber de haut. Puis plus rien.  
  
****  
  
  
  
-« Réveille-toi Harry et vient faire cuire le bacon!!!! » Avait crié la tante Pétunia.  
  
Harry se réveilla et regarda le calendrier. Dans quelques jour il aurait 11 ans. Il était maigre, pas très grand et il avait un éclair au front, les vestiges d'une ancienne cicatrice.  
  
  
  
Fin du Prologue  
  
Les remerciements son uniquement a Pheneatis et a Saria  
  
-Pheneatis : pour avoir corriger le chapitre et avoir aimer(c'est important !!!!)  
  
-Saria : Pour etre ma s?ur et avoir aimer ma fic lol (O_O)  
  
Zigmo Xxx  
  
Ps faut reviewer lol je repondrais au question a la fin du prochain chapitre je sais il y en aura surement beaucoup( mais c'est tres volontaire!!!!!!) et desoler si c'est trop court mais ce n'est qu'un prologue la suite sera bien meilleur enfin j'espere et aller lire Le destin d'Harry, le drama est pas encore la meme il arrive a grand pas lol.  
  
Bonne journee  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
